Biomacromolecules including polysaccharides, proteins, and nucleic acids are not only building blocks of life but also key mediators of a variety of biological processes. Among them, nucleic acids are templates (e.g., chromosomal DNA) for other biomacromolecules as well as genetic regulators (e.g., microRNA and small interfering RNA (siRNA)) of molecular events. Therefore, it is essential to understand the dynamic roles of nucleic acids in normal and abnormal (diseased) biological processes, starting from separating and isolating a number of nucleic acids from biological samples. Gel electrophoresis offers simultaneous separation of many nucleic acids with high resolution. Usually agarose gels are used to electrophoretically separate nucleic acids but polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) is also harnessed to separate relatively small nucleic acids (e.g., a few base pairs to several thousand base pairs). PAGE of nucleic acids offers advantages of higher resolution of bands and being suitable for more sensitive detection methods over agarose gel electrophoresis. Nevertheless, no matter which method is used—agarose or PAGE—it is very challenging to efficiently recover separated nucleic acids after electrophoresis, due to their gigantic size.